The present invention relates generally to optical systems, and more particularly, to generation of 16 quadrature amplitude modulation QAM optical signal generation.
It is well known that a higher level modulation format can be used to increase the spectral efficiency of communications. Current signal modulation development has attained a 64-level quadrature amplitude modulation. However, transmitters for such high level QAM are very complicated and difficult to implement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new technique for generating 16QAM optical signals that can be more easily implemented with a less complicated transmitter configuration than heretofore.